


Stroke of fate

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armed Assault, Blindness, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "I love you so much, I could not ... I thought ..." he stammered and that pain in his voice almost  tore my heart."It's going to be all right, I just want to sleep now," I said, hearing Gabriel's sigh.Of course, I wanted him near me, but at the same time I could not endure his closeness right now."See you tomorrow morning, I love you," he whispered, kissing me tenderly.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_‚Why can not I open my eyes? Why is everything black?‘_

I wanted to sit up and a raging pain shot through me that took my breath away.

_,What happened? Where am I? Why can not I see anything?‘_

When I tried to move my right arm, I jerked slightly. I tried to touch something with my other hand. And again that stinging pain in my stomach.

_,What's this? A needle in my hand? Girl open your eyes!‘_

I tried, I failed. Then I groped my way to my face.

_,Have you taped my eyes? Why?‘_

Again a sharp burning and I drew in a sharp breath.

_,Holy shit. Where am I? In hell?‘_

I moaned slightly, partly with relief, partly with pain as I poke my finger into my eye.

_‚Okay, my eyes are open, why the hell can not I see anything? What happened?‘_

My heartbeat increased, I heard that from the beeping of the monitor. Now it was time to panic.

 _‚Am I alone? Why is nobody here? Where is Gabriel?_ _Damn shit, I can not see anything, why does not anyone help me?‘_

I tried desperately to remember what had happened, but everything was black.

Again this stinging pain. I lay in a bed, a needle in my hand and a beeping monitor. Everything hurt me, so when I counted one and one together ... I was in the hospital.

_,Why?‘_

 

"Great God Honey, you're finally awake," I suddenly heard Gabriel's voice and he took my hand.

_,Joker. I would see you when I was awake. Since I can not do it, I sleep‘_

The bed lowered as Gabriel sat down and gently stroked my hair. Tears came to my eyes.

_‚Maybe I just have to wash my eyes?‘_

"Gabriel, I can not see anything," I mumbled.

"What?" He asked and his voice sounded worried.

"I do not see anything," I repeated, tears streaming down my face.

"I ... wait, I'll get a doctor," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

_‚Do not go away, I need you!‘_

And again this pain, which drove the sweat on my forehead.

"Mrs. **** I am Dr. Nolan, your doctor," said a voice next to me, a few moments later.

"What happened? Why can not I see anything?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"You were hospitalized with a gunshot wound three days ago and you lost a lot of blood, but you are fine according to the circumstances," he said calmly.

_,Ok. According to the circumstances. What circumstances?‘_

As far as I could feel, my face was uninjured. The doctor told me something about a stomach injury, a robbery ... I shook my head because it suddenly turned everything and I sank back deeper into the pillow.

"What can you remember?" The doctor asked.

"I do not remember."

And I did not want to think, my head almost burst.

"The cause of blindness, we'll get to the bottom, we've checked you through and found nothing yet. It may be that blood has dissolved and migrated to the brain causing swelling or constipation there. Please do not worry too much, it does not mean anything yet, it may be that it is just temporary and that the blindness was caused by the shock," the doctor replied matter-of-factly, but kindly, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Please rest, I will check on you later. Heads up."

The doctor left and Gabriel gently stroked my hand.

"Was I ... unconscious?" I asked a few moments later.

"Yes ... three days," Gabe answered softly and put his hand on my cheek.

I was in the same situation almost six months ago and knew how Gabriel felt. How I would like to see his face, but I feel it. I feel his fear, his desperation and it hurt me even more than my stomach.

"Tell me what happened," I whispered, squeezing his hand.

"You live, that's the most important thing. You need rest now, we'll talk another time. "

I nodded because I was so tired. And I knew Gabriel probably had not slept much the last few days.

"What time is it?"

"6 pm."

"Go home, try to sleep," I whispered.

"I will not go away," he murmured, kissing my hand. "I will not leave you alone for a second."

"Gabe, I do not have to see you, to know how you're doing ... I've been through the same thing a few months ago, please ... do not break yourself," I whispered, swallowing, trying desperately not to lose my composure.

"Are you sure?", He replied and hugged me carefully and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Sorry," he stammered. "Do you have a lot of pain?"

"Alright," I answered, trying to smile.

"I love you so much, I could not ... I thought ..." he stammered and that pain in his voice almost tore my heart.

"It's going to be all right, I just want to sleep now," I said, hearing Gabriel sigh.

Of course, I wanted him near me, but at the same time, I could not endure his closeness right now.

"See you tomorrow morning, I love you," he whispered, kissing me tenderly.

I put my hands on his face and felt tears and that gave me another stab in the heart.

"I love you and now please go," I mumbled, wiping the tears from my face.

I could not help it, I had to deal with my situation first. Then I heard the door fall into the lock and sighed softly.

 

_‚Okay, what's going on here?‘_

My throat was dry, I was so incredibly thirsty. How helpless one was, became aware of when the sight was missing.

Even though there was something at the bedside table, I did not know what it was and could just as well drink disinfectant solution. My head was like a construction site. Even if I tried so hard, I could not remember the last few hours let alone days. Exhausted, I closed my eyes and immediately opened them again, hoping ... but hope had vanished.

 

Suddenly the door opened again and a woman with a warm, friendly voice came closer.

"Mrs. ****, Eva? ", she said. "Glad you woke up again, I was hoping not to see you that fast, especially not in the state."

I knew that voice, tried to classify it.

"Betty?" I asked and she took my hand.

Oh God, how glad I was to hear a familiar voice. She had helped me a few months ago when Gabriel was in my place. In countless conversations, she was a good friend to me, who had understood my situation and had helped me with words and deeds.

"Yes, I'm here," she answered and I felt her smile.

Then I burst into tears and she squeezed my hand, trying to calm me down.

"How are you, what do you need?" She whispered.

"Thirsty, I'm so incredibly thirsty," I mumbled, and immediately felt a straw on my lips.

"What happened, I can not remember and I can not see anything anymore."

"Calm down, you survived the worst," Betty replied softly. "I can not give you any information, but I can give you my opinion. I have heard of cases similar to yours. Every human, every brain processes a shock in different ways. But I am sure that with your temporary blindness it will soon be over again."

Good news. That was a very good message that made me breathe easier.

"Do you want a sleeping pill? Your body needs to recover," she explained, but I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now, try to sleep and ring, I'm close when something's up."

"Thanks," I mumbled and she squeezed my shoulder briefly.

 

_‚Do not despair, that's important now. Why can not someone stop the damn beeping?‘_

Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and blinked a few times. I had to remember. But at that thought, I fell into a restless sleep. Again and again, I woke up and rolled around to moan agonized.

_‚Damn, the doctor did not come back to explain what's going on‘_

Carefully, I flipped the covers aside and tried to feel what was going on with my stomach.

A huge bandage and a hose. That made me shudder briefly. What did I expect? I could move my arms and my legs too. That was not bad.

_,Great, a catheter‘_

But good. I could not get up.

"Fuck," I gasped as another wave of pain swept over me. "Best not to move anymore."

_‚Well, let's go back‘_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Pictures appeared in my head and I tried to arrange them.

Colored chocolate. I had to go to the supermarket to get some chocolate for my desserts.

"See you for dinner," I said to Gabriel at the door and kissed him good-bye.

Like a veil, I saw myself as I got into the taxi and drove into the city. Then, as I strolled through the shelves and put the goods in the basket. It was a huge row of people at the cash register and I saw how annoyed I looked at my watch.

I narrowed my eyes to focus further.

And then I saw suddenly three masked men storming in and everyone was screaming. Hustle and panic broke out and the men ordered us to lie down on the ground.

I heard the sound of shopping carts collapsing, of bottles, breaking on the floor. From a baby who started screaming and saw the mother holding her hand in front of his mouth. Everything went off like in a movie and I stood in the middle and turned in a circle.

"Money," one of the men shouted, and I saw him holding a gun to the cashier's face.

It was just a small supermarket and I could hear myself asking why they did not go to a bank. Goosebumps spread on my body as I stared into my own face. My heart started beating faster, my breath was going harder. I saw my wide-open eyes, I felt that I could not move, I saw the fear in the eyes of the people who were lying on the ground and holding their hands over their heads.

"Do you need an extra invitation?"

One of the masked men next to me shouted and gave me a rough jab that forced me to the ground and I crouched down.

And then nothing more. Only darkness and emptiness. Film breakage. Slowly, I regained control of my breathing and opened my eyes again. More ... I wanted to remember more, but there was nothing left. At some point, I fell asleep again.

 

"Good morning Eva," Betty said. Her cheerful nature made me happy.

"Hey," I answered and smiled.

"I have to change the bandage," she explained, giving me a drink.

"When will the doctor come, I still do not know what happened."

"It will not take long," she replied, pushing the gown up.

"And what does it look like?" I asked as she cleaned the wound.

I bravely bit my lip and grimaced.

"Just as a gunshot looks like," she laughed. "You work on the movie, you know that."

"I do not work on the movie, this is my husband," I smirked.

"Honestly? Your healing powers are working very well, it does not look bad. "

"Hey, you two," I heard Gabriel. "Am I disrupting?"

"Please wait outside, we'll be done soon," Betty replied.

"There is not an inch of my wife I have not already seen," he laughed.

"Regulation, and now out here," she said seriously, but I sensed that she was smiling. "Your husband is as stubborn as you were then, he has not left your side."

I felt tears rise again because I could imagine how hard it had been for him.

"And you must have been there for him, as you were for me then, thank you."

"No problem," she said, squeezing my shoulder. "Fine, I'm done, I'll send your loved one in."

"Thank you, Betty, see you later."

 

"Hey," I heard Gabriel at my side and felt his lips on mine. "How are you?"

"I was shot, I can not remember and I do not see anything," I mumbled.

"You are awake, on the road to recovery, and the other will come with time," he said.

"Touché," I replied and smiled.

"I am to say many many greetings from the whole gang and they can not wait to visit you when you are finally relocated," he said and I nodded.

"Come here," I whispered, "closer ... even closer."

I put my hands on his face and groped every inch.

"My eyes do not want at the moment, but I can hear and feel you", I stroke his lips, "taste you", I gave him a short tender kiss, "and smell you", I rubbed my nose at his neck and sucked his wonderful smell deep inside me.

He grabbed my wrists and rested my hands on his cheeks.

"I love you and we stand it together, we've done so much in our lives," he whispered, kissing my silent tears away.

"I love you," I replied and nodded.

"I talked to your parents, they are worried but we are in constant contact. Your mother wanted to fly in immediately, but I told her I would take good care of you," he said, kissing my hands.

"Thank you."

"No, not for that."

"How are you?", I asked because I had the feeling that he sounded better, rested, than the day before.

"I'm fine, do not worry about me honey, because what matters now is just you," he said, bringing my fingers to his lips and letting me feel his smile. "And Betty is a real sweetheart, we talked a lot."

"I know," I grinned.

"Mrs. ****, good morning. "

I recognized the doctor's voice from the day before.

"Shall I ...?" Gabriel asked, and I realized he was getting up.

"No, stay, we've already spoken, Eva needs you now," he answered and I frowned.

Slight panic came over me. What bad news did he want to tell me? Gabriel sat back to me, took my hands in his and I swallowed.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not want to know ... but, I want to know ... spit it out'_

"I have good news and bad news for you," the doctor began, and my heart beat faster.

_‚What's better ... first the good or the bad?‘_

"The good first."

"Everything is fine with your eyes, there is no neurological cause or other abnormality, your eyesight will return completely."

"Thank goodness," I smiled, squeezing Gabriel's hand.

I could not have survived without seeing anything or without ever being able to look back into Gabriel's beautiful eyes. Such a big stone fell from my heart.

"The bad news concerns the injury. The bullet hurt your uterus. We had to remove it. I'm sorry," he said, squeezing my shoulder.

_‚Wait a minute ... what does that mean?‘_

Gabriel squeezed my hand as I said nothing.

What should I say? I had to deal with it myself first. We had never talked about children, he already had three and I was at an age where you had almost finished with it. But I could have imagined a child with him.

_‚What does that mean for me as a woman? Can I still get an orgasm?‘_

I can not even check the internet because I can not see anything. Damn it again, that bothered me the most.

"Mrs. ****? Do you understand that?" The doctor asked, tearing me out of my thoughts.

"What does that mean? I can not have children?" I replied.

"Yes," he said curtly.

"I do not get a period anymore?" I asked.

"Yes and no. We were able to get the cervix as well as the ovaries. It could happen once in a blue moon, "he said, and I realized from his tone of voice that he was smiling.

"No more contraception?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Eggs mature, but fall into the abdominal cavity, because the way was cut off.

The body absorbs it automatically," he replied."And you do not come into the menopause and if it should happen, then the cause is usually psychic."

_‚Sounds not so bad. But I'll ask Betty about the orgasm‘_

"And I'm getting fat ..." I added, seeing Gabriel smile in my mind's eye.

"That does not have to be," the doctor laughed. "I see, and I am pleased, that you accept it in a positive way, but I also want and need to alert you to any risks that might occur.

The resulting hole in the vagina must be supplied. Bladder and intestine slip. The pelvic floor is more stressed."

"Incontinence?" I asked, raising my eyes.

"This is unlikely, but you may need to visit the toilet more often than before.

And of course, it helps to train the muscles, "he replied. "And I do not want to keep anything from you, it may be that your sexual feeling changes."

_‚So, now we're at the point‘_

"Every woman reacts differently, but I have to point out the risks," he added, and I sighed deeply.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Not at the moment," I replied, shaking my head.

"I'm there for you anytime. Have a nice day," he said before disappearing.

"How are you?" Gabriel asked, kissing my forehead.

"I do not know, I can not change anything anyway," I mumbled. "The train with the children's theme is probably gone then."

"You know I love you more than anything else in the world," he said, wiping the silent tears from my face. "Of course it would have been nice if a little Gabriel or a little Eva rushes through our house", I laughed and Gabriel agreed. "But that's not the most important thing. If it should not be, then it should not be. The important thing is that you get back on your feet. Now I know how you felt because I was so worried about you and was scared shit."

Gabriel gently embraced me and said quietly but firmly.

"And something else. I know what memories can trigger, I really know ... ", he laughed and I nodded. "Promise me that you will take it easy and try not to force anything and talk to me, I'm here for you, we'll do it together."

"Say it," he demanded when I just nodded.

"Pinky oath," I replied, putting out my little finger and Gabriel hooked up.

"Good girl," he answered, kissing my hand. "And now I'm telling you about the last day of shooting, that was fun," I leaned into my pillow and listened to his wonderful voice.

 

 _I'm standing in a small restaurant and see Gabriel sitting at the table with a woman._ _With his back turned to me, and a baby in his arms._

_"I'm sorry, but I was looking for a real woman to give me what I want", he laughs and turns to me._

_All the guests in the restaurant laugh and the people on the street look in through the windows and laugh too. I cover my ears, pinch my eyes and start screaming._

Bathed in sweat and wide-eyed I woke up, which I immediately closed again, as a mad pain shot through me.

The heart was pounding wildly in my chest and I had opened my mouth in a silent scream.

_‚What a fucking dream‘_

To be honest, I always smiled when I read somewhere that women did not feel completely after a hysterectomy or whatever. I shook my head to banish these thoughts from my brain.

_‚Even though I miss the uterus, I'm still a woman. Who needs that?‘_

My childhood wish was never great, not to say, I never had one. I have never had a partner with whom I could have imagined it. And now that it was too late I thought about it.

_‚Great Timing Eva‘_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

The following day I had a visit from the police.

"We'll be back when you feel better," one of the officials said in a friendly manner because I could not tell them anything, no matter how hard I tried.

One of the perpetrators was arrested, the other two escaped, they told me.

"You're so silent, are you alright?" Betty asked as she changed my bandage.

"Hm," I answered.

"You're not going to fall into depression, are you?" She laughed. "You have a man who loves you, you are on the road to recovery and you have no idea how many people call to visit you."

"When am I misplaced?" I asked, sighing softly.

"Soon, if you keep this up," she replied, stroking my cheek. "I'll be back later, cheer up!"

 

"Honey?" Gabe asked and his voice sounded worried. "What's happening?"

"Why?" I replied and smiled.

"You can smile as much as you want, I can see it in your eyes," he sighed. "Please talk to me."

"It's nothing," I answered, closing my eyes.

"Slip over," he said and I felt him lie down on the bed.

"Do you want to throw me out of bed, I'm badly hurt!" I laughed.

"I want to be with you, very close," he whispered, putting his arm around me.

As good as I could, I turned to him and rested my head on his chest. I breathed in and out, trembling, tears flowing again.

"Shh," he murmured, stroking my hair and I calmed down a bit.

I closed my eyes and put my hand on his heart.

He clasped it with his other hand and we lay in silence for a moment.

"Now tell me what's bothering you," he said softly.

Then I told him about my dream. How I would like to see his face, read what was going on in him.

"I think I was not clear yesterday, I'm sorry," he said quietly after a few moments. "I've come to terms with the fact that my family planning is complete, it's okay with me, really ... I have three wonderful kids and you know that my kids have taken you deep into their hearts, you're a wonderful person. I love you and I need you. I married you for your sake and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. A child would have been a nice bonus, but that was never my goal. It's terrible for me and hurts that you feel like you're worth less now, you're a real woman, with everything that goes with it. You are my wife and I will never leave you, let alone think about it. You are the greatest gift anyone ever made me, and I am so infinitely grateful every day that I'm the one you love."

"You can always find the right words," I laughed in tears.

"And every word comes from my heart. Look at me, "he said and I raised my head.

"I can not do that," I sobbed.

"Yes, you can. You do not need your eyesight to look into my soul," he whispered, placing his hand on my neck. With the other, he wiped the tears from my face and kissed me carefully.

"Thanks ... I love you," I mumbled on his lips.

_‚How did I earn this insanely sensitive man?‘_

 

All in all, I had been in the intensive care unit for a week, getting better every day, apart from my blindness and the pain in my stomach.

My memory had still not returned, but I did not try to force it. In that sense, I did not feel better. But my vital signs were stable and a transfer for the next day on the normal station was nothing in the way.

And I was looking forward to it, finally, more visit, because the days in the intensive care unit lasted forever, mostly I spent them sleeping or just dozing off.

Gabriel was with me every spare minute, always in a good mood, at least he gave me the feeling and with it a lot of power. Maybe it was good that I could not see how burned out he was.

 

"What I ask many people who were in a coma ... do you remember anything?" Betty asked, handing me a glass of water.

"I've already asked myself that question," I answered, sighing. "To be honest, I can not really answer you, it was ... I do not know how to describe it, like in a fog ... after all, I saw something, as opposed to now", I laughed and felt that Betty sat down on the bed.

"How, seen?" She asked and I considered, tried to find words.

"Not seen, in the true sense, I was unconscious," I replied. "My brain, pictures, sounds ... I heard planes and was on a ship ... just scraps of pictures. I tried to explain to myself what it was. And I connect the plane with the noise of the monitors and the ship with my bed ... sounds crazy, right? "

"No ... not at all, it sounds exciting," she said, taking my hand.

"I saw people but could not see their faces ... and there was a lot of talks. That would probably have been all of you, but then again a lot of emptiness and absolutely nothing, "I added. "That may have been because of the painkillers. And this here" I pointed to the bed rail. "If you let them snap, it scared me ... it sounded like shots to me, but I could not move or scream. Then I saw a whale harpooned ... I connect it to a central venous access you made me."

"Wow, does not sound that great," she said when I finished and sighed.

"I know, everyone always thinks that when you're in a coma the patient sleeps and dreams beautifully ... Do not get me wrong, I do not want to criticize you all Betty, you have to believe me, it has its reason why you do that, I know that. But medicine thinks it's best for a patient to be put into an artificial coma to allow the brain and body to recover ... and it's certainly not the same for all people ... but I think that some people have really bad delusions and nightmares when they're in that state." 

"I know that's why it's important for me personally to know what people have experienced and how they felt it," she replied and I nodded.

"Do you know what we're doing now?" Betty added, standing up again. "I'll remove the catheter for you now and then we'll try to get up."

"A pity, now I've just gotten used to lazy lying all day and not having to get up to go to the bathroom," I teased, grinning.

"That's history," she replied.

One advantage was the fact that I could not see anything. My sense of shame has dropped.

Be it when it came to the nurses washing me, injecting medication into my vagina, or having Betty remove my bladder catheter.

 

A knock on the door tore me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, can I come in?" I heard Gabriel.

"You're just right," she said, lifting the covers. "Eva really wants to get up, come and help me."

I rolled my eyes and heard Betty giggle. Then I heard fingers crack and Gabriel laughed.

"Great that you have so much fun," I grumbled and Gabe kissed my lips.

"You get sore from lying around, a few steps every day, and you'll be back soon,"

Betty replied, putting her arm around my hips and I slid to the edge of the bed. Gabriel stepped on the other side and both pulled me to my legs.

"Wow," I groaned and I was dizzy for a moment.

"Do not worry, we have you," Gabriel said, kissing my cheek.

My heart was racing, I had not moved for a few days and it was a huge effort to stand.

"Very slowly, one foot in front of the other."

"Fuck!" I groaned as a pain shot through me again.

"Slow, Honey," Gabriel laughed as I almost stumbled.

"That I do not see anything, I do not have to explain you again, right?" I smirked.

"You have to trust us," he replied.

"I trust you blind, now you have the proof," I had to grin at the pun.

Quite right, there‘s no joke about that. But that is the only way to blow trouble, on the contrary, and it was not a permanent state, I knew, and I longed for the day when I could see Gabriel in the eyes again, his laughter lines when he smirked.

 _‚Like a sunbeam falling through a glass of whiskey“,_ I saw his eye color in front of me.

"I can not anymore," I gasped after a few steps.

_‚How am I supposed to make it to the toilet on my own?‘_

I had thought it all a bit easier, but my body was weak and made of rubber. The next embarrassing moment. Bedpan.

_‚No, Betty should put me another catheter!‘_

But I know she would not do that, and I would not ask for it either.

_‚I'm just not going to drink anymore, then I do not have to‘_

"Done," Betty groaned as I lay back in bed. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone now." I heard Gabriel pull up a chair.

"Lie to me, I want to feel you," I whispered, reaching out a hand.

"I hope your next bed is wider," he laughed and I shook my head.

"I want to try something, serve medical purposes ... hold still," I whispered, slipping my hand over his upper body.

I put it under his sweater and he sighed softly. Then I stroked his nipple and twirled it easily between thumb and forefinger. Greedy and hard, it stretched out to me and made me smile. To touch him, to feel his skin and warmth and to realize his emotions also sparked the pleasure in me.

"Kiss me," I said and he took my face in his hands.

I licked my lips and immediately felt his tongue begging for entry. Our tongues danced together and he moaned quietly in my mouth. I did not need anymore and a wave of arousal jerked through my body.

"Yes," I groaned as Gabriel nibbled on my earlobe and gently slid his tongue over my neck.

"You're beautiful, I love you," he whispered, biting my throat gently.

"Hm", I smirked and another wave of lust rolled over me but let me agonize in the next second.

"Fuck," I mumbled, narrowing my eyes.

"Honey!" He shouted worriedly. "Should I get a doctor?"

"All right," I tried to smile. "Experiment successful."

"Lie down, and we'll skip that experiment for the time being," he said, gently placing me back in the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll come to visit you," Betty called afterward as my bed with me as a passenger was pushed in the direction ... No idea. Did I mention that I could not see anything?

 

"You have a nice single room," Gabe said next to me. "Because you will get a lot of visitors in the near future.

"Tell them they can leave the books and balloons at home, I can not see anything," I said indifferently.

Sometime later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I chuckled.

"Visitors 1 and 2," Gabriels said. "You will feel these two. Men, take off your socks."

The words he had apparently addressed to my visitors and I laughingly shook my head.

"Joke, come here Leo and not a muck," Gabe giggled.

"I do not want to touch any of you immoral," I grinned, sitting up in bed as best I could. "But if I do, it's not intentional."

The first visitor sat down on the bed and gave me his hands.

"Ok, married ... pretty much applies to everyone. Man. Watch. Otherwise, no jewelry."

I felt his wrists upstairs. "Take off your jacket."

With both hands, I felt his upper body. This was not so easy. Gently, I put my hands on his face, ran my fingers over his lips, let him smile and put my thumb in his dimples with a smile. My fingers continued to grope. To his ears and his hair. "Hm ... I'm wavering between Lucifer and John ... any tip?"

"Angel," Gabriel said.

"Hey Lucifer," I grinned.

"Hey Sunny," he replied, kissing my cheek.

"Ok, come closer," I chuckled and the second sat down next to me. Then I started again at his hands ...

"Married ... no jewelry, no watch ... no jacket, very good. Smaller than your predecessor. Beard ... ok, I have a hunch."

I put my two index fingers next to his eyes. "Smile."

Laughing lines, everyone had. But these were unmistakable.

"Hey Crowley," I chuckled.

"Hey, Cinderella."

"How are you?", Lucifer asked.

"According to the circumstances, good," I answered. "What does art do?"

They told me about the shooting and as I always had to laugh, of course, I also had pain in my stomach. But I gladly accepted that until Gabriel put a hand on my shoulder and told the others to stop.

 

"Gentlemen, I have to ask you to leave. Mrs. ****, a nurse will come right now and take you to gynecology," one of the nurses said and I nodded.

"We'll be back, you have a nice room," Crowley chuckled.

"Very funny," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"I'll be back in the evening," Gabe whispered, placing his hand on my cheek.

 

I could not complain. The healing process seemed to go really well. But it was boring when no one was with me. I could not read, watch TV or play with my phone.

And I had to go to the toilet. Nobody had told me that I was not allowed to get up. But I had to reject that idea again because my eyes made a dash through this plan. I had no idea where something was, certainly not the toilet.

Oh, how I hated being dependent on others. With a deep sigh, I pressed the bell button.

 

Day nine. Meanwhile, I had all through, the girls were, of course, the easiest to palpate.

I had already passed countless examinations and my husband accompanied me to the toilet so that I found this way alone. I could walk reasonably normal, the pain was not so bad and everyone looked forward to my release. All except me.

 

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked anxiously as he lay in bed with me, stroking my back.

Sighing, I snuggled up to him and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I want to see again, why does it take so long?"

From a distance, I heard fireworks.

And suddenly it happened in quick succession. Through that noise, I stiffened from one second to the other. With eyes wide open, I saw everything run like a movie in front of me.

"Babe? Everything ok?" Gabe asked, startled, but I only heard him from far away.

 

I saw the men, heard the cries of the people and felt the kick that gave me one and brought me to the ground with it. Hectic, panic, despair.

I clearly saw myself when I clapped my hands over my head. I did not want to see anything anymore, I did not want to hear anything anymore, I just wanted it to be over. Then I heard a young man next to me begin to hyperventilate. As I looked around the floor, I spotted paper bags along with the chaos of food and other things.

"What are you doing there. Stay!" One of the men snapped at me as I grabbed a bag.

"The man is dying!" I shouted back.

"If you do not want to die, then stop that," he hissed and kicked me so I stumbled again.

I looked again at the man on the ground. He barely breathed and stared at me with eyes wide open. He was not far away, maybe five feet. I held the paper bag so tightly that my knuckles were white. My heart raced and for a moment I closed my eyes.

The masked man was distracted for a moment and I seized the opportunity, crawling to the helpless man and tossing him the paper bag.

"Breathe!" I shouted before the masked man again turned his attention to me.

"Get up!" He snapped, dragging me by the collar of my shirt.

Then everything went very fast. I wanted to free myself, beat desperately around me and then I heard a shot. I did not feel anything. My eyes wide with fear stared into those of my counterpart.

"Get out of here, we have to go!" He shouted, releasing me.

Then I sank to the ground and my last thoughts were with Gabriel before it went black.

 

"Damn Honey!" Gabriel yelled and shook me.

"Do not shake," I whispered.

"Fuck, what was that?" He gasped and I heard the terror and fear in his voice.

My heart was racing and I blinked a few times.

"I ... I can remember everything," I murmured, tears gathering in my eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me," he said, hugging me tightly.

Tears ran down my face and Gabriel tried to reassure me when I told him everything.

"Please stay with me until I fell asleep," I sobbed.

"Of course," he answered. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

 

_‚Why can not I still see?‘_

Was it morning? Was it evening? How long had I slept? If not the nurses or other people came, I would have lost all sense of time. I lacked the most important of my senses and I was depressed.

The memory was there, the officers visited me again and asked me so many questions that my head smoked.

 

"Mrs. ****? "

There was a knock on the door and I heard a male voice that I did not know.

"Yes, please?"

_,Again one of the officials? Again one of the doctors?‘_

"I do not know if you can remember me ..."

_‚Man, I'm blind, come to the point‘_

"I'm sorry, but since the accident I have lost my eyesight, you need to help me," I replied softly.

"I ... I'm sorry."

_‚No hard feelings is not your fault‘_

"I brought you something," he said, placing it in my hand.

I felt and when I felt two wings, I had to smile.

 

"You were my guardian angel in the supermarket and saved my life ... I wanted to thank you for that ... I'm sorry that I endangered your life, I made terrible reproaches myself and ... I did not dare to face you ... I am so sorry," he stammered, and the last words were no more than a whisper.

When I heard the trembling in his voice, I held out my hands to him and he seized them.

"It was not your fault, we were in the wrong place at the wrong time, do not blame yourself," I smiled.

"I am glad that you are well and I am almost fit."

"Am I disturbing you?" I heard Gabriel laugh. "As soon as your husband gone, you have a new admirer."

"Enough of the excuses, we're all alive and that's important," I replied.

 

"Open your mouth," Gabriel said, and I frowned.

"Why?"

"Why not?" He replied cheekily. I did so, and the next moment I sensed a soft, sweet fruit.

"Strawberries?" I grinned.

"Not any strawberries. The first strawberries from our garden," he laughed.

"The best strawberries in the world," I smirked and opened my mouth again.

"Do you want something else sweet?"

Lovingly he took my face in his hands and I felt his lips on mine.

"More," I groaned, letting my hands wander.

"You look damn sexy in the hospital shirt," he mumbled. "Easily accessible, I ask if we can keep that."

"You jerk", I laughed and pushed him back to bed when he wanted to get up.

"I'm glad when we're back in our big bed," Gabriel groaned and slipped back and forth.

Smiling, I lay down on his chest, closed my eyes and crossed my hand with his. I was happy. I felt really happy for the first time in ten days.

Suddenly, a stinging flash of lightning flashed through my head, I instinctively pinched my eyes. My heart started racing and I frowned. Then I opened my eyes and closed them again because of the bright light.

"Honey?" Gabe asked worriedly.

I squeezed his hand tightly and slowly opened my eyes.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, getting up slightly.

"Stay," I whispered and he lay back down again.

Slowly I raised my head and turned to him, put my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"I have not seen you for ten days and will look at you as long as I want."

"You can see? You can see again?" He exclaimed, his voice rising with each word. I nodded in tears.

"Oh god, that's wonderful," he laughed, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, Gabriel," I said, looking deep into his eyes.

"And I love you," he answered, kissing me.

 

In the next part ...

And I thought that I had already experienced everything in my film career ...

 


End file.
